Aku Ingin
by Yuuki Raven
Summary: Kienai de ite ne, Yuki...


_Kienai de ite ne… Yuki…_

My first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic, Touya X Yue, dengan judul dan kutipan yang diambil dari puisi Sapardi Djoko Damono.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cardcaptor Sakura milik CLAMP dan Aku Ingin milik Sapardi Djoko Damono

**Aku Ingin**

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana…_

Ketika jemarinya menari di atas tuts-tuts piano itu, Touya teringat akan ibunya. Ibunya yang begitu cantik dan penuh kasih sayang. Nadeshiko, ibunya yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini; meninggalkan semua kenangan dan kesempatannya untuk dicintai lebih banyak orang; meninggalkannya.

Ibunya yang mengajarinya segala melodi indah yang tengah dimainkannya itu, pun tentang melodi-melodi kehidupan.

Meskipun dia masih bisa melihat kecantikannya saat ini, tetap saja rasa bahagia itu tidaklah sama. Sebab dia hanya merasakan kebahagiaan itu sendiri.

…_dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan…_

"Onii-chan, tolong mainkan lagu itu sekali lagi!"

Maka aku memainkannya.

Meskipun kaupun telah meninggalkanku, Sakura. Mungkin kau tidak mengerti betapa aku menyayangimu. Kau terus saja merasa kesal padaku.

Ketika jemari Touya kembali menjamah tiap tuts piano itu untuk Sakura, dia merasa kebahagiannya itu tak lengkap… Tersayat hatinya mengingat lagu yang dipersembahkannya untuk Sakura itu akan diberikannya kepada orang lain : kakek ibu mereka.

…_kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu._

Touya tahu, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia mengetahui bahwa tak ada yang dapat menyembuhkan luka hatinya atas kehilangan itu. Tidak Kaho Mizuki, Yoko, maupun bayangan ibunya… Tidak ada yang dapat mengobati hatinya, menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Touya mengerti, dengan sepenuh hatinya dia mengerti apa arti kesepian itu. Ketika satu persatu meninggalkannya : ibunya, Kaho, dan demikian pula Sakura… dia mengerti bahwa dia tak bisa menangis meskipun hatinya terluka.

Tak bisa jika Yukito ada di sisinya.

Touya memahami, bahwa sekalipun Sakura tampak begitu menyukai Yukito, bukanlah kecemburuan yang tetap mengikatnya dengan sahabatnya itu…

**Touya tidak mengerti**

**apa yang membuatnya terikat**

**tanpa paksaan dengan Yukito.**

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana…_

"Yuki, belakangan ini kau sungguh aneh," kataku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku merasa sedikit mengantuk."

Senyum itu… mengapa selalu saja senyum itu…

Aku tidak mengerti…

Ketika Touya sekali lagi memainkan melodi yang diracik oleh ibunya itu di depan Yukito, ada berjuta kata yang tak sanggup disampaikannya pada sahabatnya itu. Namun bukan karena Akizuki tiba-tiba muncul… Bukan, bukanlah itu…

Mungkinkah bisa kuungkapkan sementara… aku belum mengerti mengapa?

…_dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan…_

"Touya…"

Aku merasa begitu lega ketika Yuki bisa membuka matanya dan memanggil namaku. Dia tampak begitu lemah, dan dengan matanya yang sayu dilayangkannya pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apakah aku jatuh tertidur lagi?"

Bagian tubuh Yuki yang tidak tertutup selimut mulai berubah menjadi warna seprai yang ada di bawahnya.

"Yuki, dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau akan menghilang," bisikku. "Aku… tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Mengapa aku harus menghilang?"

"Karena kau tidak menyadarinya," jawabku. Yuki membuka matanya untuk menatapku. "Aku tahu bahwa kau…"

Apakah aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang? Kepada Yuki yang tidak mengetahui apapun?

Apakah aku harus melukai hatinya? Dan hatiku sendiri?

"Dengarkan," aku duduk dan menyentuh pipinya. _Berhentilah membuatku khawatir. _"Aku tahu bahwa kau bukan manusia," lanjutku, rasa perih membayangi hatiku, "karena itu kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku."

Aku tahu, Yuki, tapi aku tidak mengerti.

…_awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada._

"Lebih dari semua orang, Yukito tidak ingin kau tahu," kata sosok rupawan itu. "bahwa dia bukanlah manusia, melainkan hanya bentuk sementara."

Namun aku tahu, meskipun aku tidak mengerti mengapa hatiku pedih.

"Jika aku bisa menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk mencegah Yuki menghilang," kataku pelan, "Aku akan memberikan semuanya."

_Ya_, bisikku. _Jika dengan begitu kau akan baik-baik saja, maka ambillah, Yuki… Aku adalah milikmu…_

Yue… dia sungguh menyadarkanku.

Saat Yue menyentuh lembut bahu Touya, Touya merasa lemah. Aku mengerti bahwa aku harus melindunginya.

Saat jarak menghilang di antara keduanya, Touya merasa kuat. Dan kekuatan itu kuberikan hanya padamu.

Saat aku mulai terjatuh, sebelum semuanya gelap, aku merasa lega… karena aku telah mengerti bahwa Yuki adalah jawaban yang membuat jiwaku tenang.

**Aku ingin mencintaimu**

**dengan sederhana.**

Horeee akhirnya bikin fic lagiii XD

walaupun bahasanya gak sedramatis fic sebelumnya, sara tetap minta read and review ya, sankyuu ^w^


End file.
